


Welcome Home

by jhunieilarde



Series: Miles Away [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Part 3 of Miles Away...Scully and Mulder are back home and they talked about starting over again.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Miles Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019029
Kudos: 22





	Welcome Home

It’s easier to resign at her job at the hospital and give up her flat than she thought. People asked why she must go and she told them the truth, that she’s been asked to go back to America. Some expressed their sadness for her to go but they don’t really know her so it’s not that heartfelt, even those she considered her friends at the hospital. Her mother was beyond excited when she heard the news that she’s coming back. The last time they saw each other was her birthday three years ago. After that, their communication has been limited to phone calls and emails.

Mulder took care of the flight and packing. She let him since it’s his idea for her to go back with him. She should feel nervous about returning but to be honest, she does not feel a thing about it yet. When they were sitting side by side in the plane, Mulder informed her of what she had missed while she was away. Apparently, the Syndicate is dead. They got burned to death by what Mulder called the ‘Rebels’. He affirmed that Diana Fowley was working with Smoking Man and that she had been right about her all along. She should take pride with that fact but still, she felt nothing. All she knows is that the threat they once faced is now gone even though the Smoking Man could still be out there as his body was never found.

\----------------------------------

WASHINGTON, D.C.

Mulder has loaded their luggage in his own car waiting by the airport’s parking space. At first, Scully thought that he is going to take her to her mother’s house since she got no place to stay. She thought about booking a hotel but Mulder said there’s no need for that but after a few hours of drive, she noticed a familiar neighborhood she once knew. He’s not taking her to her mother’s house nor to his apartment. He’s taking her to her old apartment.

“Mulder, what are we doing here?” she asked but he only smiled at her in response.

He carried her suitcase to the elevator and walked the same hallway she had walked for years before she left. It’s like she’s having a massive case of déjà vu. It feels like nothing has changed with the building. She still memorizes every chipped paint on the wall, the doors’ numbers, the color combination, the smell in the air. It’s like she never left. She felt…at home. She watched as Mulder took out the keys to her old apartment and opened the door for her.

“Welcome home”, he muttered and let her in first.

She frowned but did not say a word. Whatever it is he’s playing, she will know soon enough. Dana entered the apartment and her jaw almost hit the floor. Everything is the same. Every piece of furniture, every vase, every painting on the wall…it’s her apartment before she left. Everything is intact.

“I don’t understand what’s going on”, she exhaled.

Mulder closed the door behind him and put her suitcase down.

“I kept it after you left. Your landlord asked me what he should do with all your stuff and I said that he should keep it inside because I’m not letting go of your apartment. At first, I hoped you would return one day but after a year of waiting, I realized it’s really weird to pay for two apartments at once so I gave up my own and moved here while waiting for you. I hope you don’t mind the fish tank”, he explained.

She turned to him fast with the same frown on her face.

“Mulder, you kept my apartment for five years?” he nodded, “Why?” she asked.

“I believe”, she saw the same boyish smile he gave her the day they first met at the basement of Hoover Building. “I believe that one day you will need this back and also, I am not ready to let you go and this place, everything about this place reminds me of you so moving here makes me feel that I was with you the whole time even when you were miles away”, he answered.

Dana tried to hold back her tears but when she’s already failing, she turned away from Mulder and started walking around. Everything is hitting her fast. The memories she suppressed for years are coming back to her, overwhelming her.

“I am too sober for this”, she breathed out.

She felt Mulder’s hands on her arms. He ran them up and down to soothe her nerves and it worked.

“You don’t need to get drunk to absorb this, Scully. Don’t fight it. Just let it come to you. This is your home. This has always been your home”, he whispered as he drew her close.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

“What if I am not the Scully that once lived here? What if I am not the Scully you knew?” she asked.

“You have grown. You have gained experience in life outside of X Files. You have added five years to your knowledge. Of course, you’re not the same Scully from five years ago. It is only normal but if you’re questioning your heart and your compassion, I am here to tell you that you are still the same Scully who walked into that basement office that day and told me that you’re excited to work with me”, he answered.

She turned around to face him and she’s met with his adoring smile that she had no choice but to put her guard down.

“What do we do now, Mulder? This the second time I picked up my life to follow you. I don’t think I can do it again for the third time. I need to know where we’re heading with this. If I’m going all in, I need to know”, she demanded.

It’s hard to move to London and try to rebuild herself. It was equally hard to give up the life she had already built for herself to take the plunge with Mulder back to her old world. She had to know if what she’s doing is worth it because it will drive her insane if he’s going to ask her to leave again when it gets too tough.

“We live together for starters. This is technically still your apartment and I currently live here too. Even if you try to kick me out, I will not go because I am this desperate and clingy for you. Second, it’s up to you whether you want to go back to the bureau or continue being a doctor. I will support you whatever it is you choose to do. Third, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Scully, so you can rest assure that you will not have to pick up your life to follow me the third time because I will never leave you”,

He brushed the hair that got stuck on her cheek and tucked it gently behind her ear.

“I love you, Scully. I have said it before but you thought I was drugged. I am myself today and I am telling you that I love you so much. It has always been you from the beginning. You’re not the only one who had grown in the last five years. I am a slow learner but I learn. I learned to realize what’s important to me. For years, I dove and drowned myself with endless chase for the truth when the truth that I had been chasing has been with us all along. I let my obsession get in the way of our chance and I will not make the same mistake ever again. I love you, Scully. Please, allow me to love you and take care of you”, he answered.

It’s everything she’s been wanting to hear from him for years. They have played two steps forward, three steps backward game with each other back then and she’s glad that he got over it and became more open about what he feels.

“I love you too, Mulder. I would not have left if I don’t love you. I did it for you and I came back here for you. Don’t ask me to leave again, please…because I don’t think I can survive that”, she replied embracing her emotions for the first time.

She allowed everything to flood her heart. She needs to feel everything if she is to move on with Mulder. No more numbing tactics with alcohol and cigarette and sexual escapades with strangers. She has to face it and get over it. It will hurt and it will be scary but she will not have to face it alone. She has Mulder.

His lips greeted hers and she welcomed it willingly. She granted him entrance and allowed it to deepen. She pressed her body against his until she can feel his member hard against her belly. She whimpered when his hand cupped her ass and pulled him closer to him.

“Bed. Now”, she ordered and he scooped her up, bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

He gently put her down the bed and before he carefully removed her clothes one by one. He did not allow her to remove his. He wanted her to stay still and relax while he works her up. The anticipation is killing her as Mulder shows no sign of urgency. When she’s completely naked in front of him, he took his moment to admire her body before he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him with only his boxers. He kissed every inch of her skin except the parts where she needed him most.

“Mulder”, she complained.

She can already feel herself dripping from waiting. It’s pure torture and he seems to enjoy teasing her. She’s very much tempted to touch herself to get it over with but he will not let her.

“I have something to discover”, he cupped her face and gently ran his thumb over her lips, “I want to know how many times I can make you come in one night”, he said.

Her heartbeat quickens. Is he serious about that goal? She was just about to ask him that when his fingers started to work her center.

“Oh god…” she breathed out.

He really got gifted hands and fingers and they’re making her lose her mind. It did not take her long to cry out his name. She was already on the edge by waiting. It only took few strokes from him before she reached her first orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful when you come. I want to see it again”, he said and latched his mouth into her clit.

“Mulder!” she gasped as she is still sensitive from her first climax but he did not stop his tongue from circling her sensitive area.

He lapped, sucked, and thrusted as he held her down firmly.

“Fuck, Mulder!” she moaned and he hummed in approval.

The vibrations sent her over the edge and she bucked against his mouth. Her hands pushed his head away to ease the pressure but his fingers replaced his mouth as he drew out and prolonged her pleasure which sent her eyes rolling backwards. The sounds coming out of her mouth is making him painfully hard but he has a goal to achieve. He needs to know the number. He allowed her a few moment to come down from her high before his fingers worked her up again.

“You’re so wet and tight, Scully”, he groaned as he can feel her clenching around his fingers.

He can already imagine how good it would feel when he’s finally inside her. When he curled his fingers up and hit the right spot, she gasped but not enough to hear her screaming his name again so he let his pinky brushed her asshole once and it took her breath away.

“You like that?” he teased and did it again.

“God…” she moaned at the overwhelming sensation.

Mulder took her right breast into his mouth as he rubbed her G-spot while rubbing her asshole with his pinky. It sent Dana into overdrive and she screamed…very loud. He pulled away from her breast to watch her become undone for the third time. This time, he did not allow her to recover. He plunged into her in one smooth thrust and it had his eyes shutting down when he felt how tight she is after coming thrice.

“Fuck, Scully”,

He moved slow at first, allowing her to adjust to his size before thrusting into her with force. He lifted her thighs and the change in the angle allowed him to hit her G-spot and she clenched around him so tight it bordered on painful.

“Mulder…oh my god…” she cried and it was enough to pull him over the edge with her.

They were both panting, sweating, and well-spent on that bed. Mulder rolled off of her so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight.

“That four…we can do better”, he declared.

She turned to him and slap his arm.

“You’re trying to kill me, Mulder”, she said but with a smile.

No one has ever made her feel the way Mulder does. She had slept with a lot of men in London and none of them drove her crazy the way Mulder does. It’s just different when she’s with him. She’s content.

“I can’t go back to the X Files, Mulder”, she blurted out as she stared at the ceiling. “I had the taste of what living with darkness feels like. I can’t go back to looking over my shoulder again. Of course, I can’t ask you to do the same. It is your life and I will not ask you to quit but as for me, I am not going back”, she added.

He held her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“I knew you’re going to say that. I already emailed my resignation to Skinner this morning”,

“What?” she cut in.

“I fought the darkness my entire life, Scully. I want to start a new one with you and I have no desire to drag that darkness into our lives again. We start fresh. The world may end tomorrow or next month or few years from now. I don’t want to waste our time together chasing conspiracies again. I want to spend it with you”, he said.

“…but Mulder, what will you do? The X Files is your life”, she asked.

“It used to be but not anymore. It has not been for a while. You’re my life, Scully. I have been thinking about teaching, sharing my knowledge about psychology and profiling. If not, the Gunmen and I are thinking of starting a private investigating agency, just a small one. We can help people find their lost loved one or help bring someone to justice on a small scale. Maybe I can do both. It’s not important. What’s important is that we’re together through it all”, he answered.

She looked at him and saw hope in his eyes.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are, Scully. It’s now or never”, he answered.

She smiled.

“Well, I’m all in, Mulder”, she said.

He pulled her into his arms.

“Glad to know you’re on board, Scully. I love you”, he muttered before putting a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you too, Mulder”, she replied and allowed herself to drift off in Mulder’s arms for tomorrow, they will begin the life they have both been dreaming of for years: _a life of new beginning._

~~FIN~~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the love for this series. This is how i end it. They're home and they're starting over. MSR forever!!!


End file.
